The Neuroimaging Analysis Center (NAC) is a National Research Resource Center operating in an application-oriented, clinical environment with the mission of focused computer-science based technology research and development. This proposal represents a continuation and expansion of ongoing efforts, with a shift in focus from generic image analysis capabilities to neuroimage informatics techniques tightly coupled to support particular applications. These neuroscientific and clinical applications provide demanding neuroimage informatics challenges which require new technology research and development, which, when solved, will have widespread applicability. The proposed core activities include algorithm development for the analysis of white matter architecture using diffusion tensor MRI and characterization of the spatial and temporal development of the structures in the infant brain, as well as the development of image informatics tools that are aimed at facilitating the exploitation of fMRI-derived information in neurosurgical and neuroscientific applications. In addition, novel methods of medical image representation and visualization will be explored and developed, as well as a new multi-modal digital anatomical atlas. The incorporation of Biomedical Informatics Research Network (BIRN) activities will accomplish the centralization of engineering efforts (facilitating better utilization of engineering resources) and will enable the provision of a hardware and software infrastructure to support increasingly large and complex data sets. NAC will continue to be a Resource for collaborative projects, service, and training. The Technology Research and Development Core subprojects are closely linked with a variety of collaborative studies, and additional collaborators are engaged and facilitated directly by our primary collaborators. Service projects consist primarily of downloads and support of application software and anonymous data sets from the NAC web site. Training is available for scientists at both the undergraduate and post-graduate levels, and is offered in both medical and engineering contexts. The NAC will provide a vehicle for the dissemination of the results of the proposed work to the lar#1er research and clinical communities.